$ 0.22 \div 0.2 $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div2={1}\text{ or }2\times{1} = {2}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div2={1}\text{ or }2\times{1} = {2}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div2={0}\text{ or }2\times{0} = {0}$ $0.22 \div 0.2 = 1.1$